1. Field of Invention
The invention pertains, generally, to the art of ice skating, and in a more particular sense to aids and accessories for putting on ice skates, taking them off, exercising the muscles needed in ice skating, training oneself in particular aspects of ice skating, and the storage and carrying of ice skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to aids for putting on and taking off skates, the prior art has heretofore, so far as is known, offered nothing particularly significant in this respect.
The prior art has also been notably deficient, it is believed, in affording training devices for ice skaters, especially those devices which will train the skater, and provide exercise for the needed muscles, in respect to the spin. Reference is here made to the capability of an ice skater, usually one of advanced training, in spinning in place upon one skate, while retaining perfect balance.
The prior art has, further, also been notably lacking in the development of carrying cases that are designed specifically for the storage and transportation of ice skates, in such fashion as to protect the skates, while at the same time providing means for also carrying any of a wide variety of accessories that may be used by the skater, and while also providing means to facilitate one's putting on or taking off the skates at the rink or other skating location.
Prior art known to me is as follows:
A. R. Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 1,671,096
P. G. Cole U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,291
H. C. Ehrmantraut U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,986
E. S. Rucks U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,067
Before proceeding to a brief summary of the invention and thereafter to a detailed description thereof, it may be appropriate to note that the problems leading to conception and development of the present invention have apparently heretofore resisted solution or any serious attempts at solution. For example, a person of greater than normal girth has considerable difficulty in lacing up his or her skate boots, due to the fact that normally, one must stoop down to or bend over to the floor surface on which the skate is supported, a function which may not be difficult for slim individuals or young persons but which becomes rather difficult for those who are more portly or who may be older and hence less supple. The inconvenience and distinct discomfort suffered by individuals having these characteristics is real to them, and in the crowded areas extending about skating rinks, they find considerable difficulty in performing this normally simple function.
In the same vein, it may be noted that a skater who seeks to conscientiously train himself in particular aspects of figure skating or free-style skating, again finds difficulty as regards training or exercising devices designed specifically for this highly desirable purpose. The prior art, again, offers little in this regard, especially with respect to rotary devices upon which one may practice spins at locations away from the skating rink itself. The desirability of devices of this type has thus not been fully recognized heretofore. So far as is known, the problem of providing exercising and training devices for ice skaters, usable away from the ice, has not been solved.
As regards carrying cases, the problem exists in that ice skates are carried to and from the point of use thereof in a haphazard fashion, heretofore. They are often carried in a fully unprotected state, and in a manner in which proper preservation of the boots is not assured and undesired stresses are placed thereon. Further, the prior art has not provided any single device or means for properly transporting ice skates, that at the same time will afford proper of a wide variety of skaters' accessories. Further, the desirability for adapting a carrying case for ice skates for facilitating one's putting on or taking off the skates has not been fully appreciated heretofore.
Summarized briefly, the invention may be generally described as being in the category of aids, accessories, and training devices for ice skaters. In a more particular sense, the invention comprises, in one form, a rectangular member, having a flat top surface approximately coextensive in length with a skater's boot, said top surface being provided longitudinally and centrally thereof with a deep slot the width and depth of which is proportioned to receive the blade, sheathed in a protective guard, so that one may conveniently lace or unlace his boot while it is supported in an elevated position above a floor surface. The device, further, is well adapted for serving as a storage rack for ice skates. The device is also adapted to be used on ice, being provided with means to prevent slippage from its use position while being so supported. Further, the device may be utilized with a separate, readily detachable, angular leg means, adjustable to support the device in an inclined position to permit utilization thereof as a training device, especially for more advanced skaters.
Further summarized, the invention includes a low, relatively large diameter, circular platform, having a large center opening in which a turntable is freely rotatable on ball bearings or the like. Magnetically attracted to the turntable are parallel, closely spaced blocks, particularly designed to support a user wearing ice skates, in such fashion that the user may practice spins at home or at other locations away from the ice.
Summarized further, the invention also includes a carrying case having parallel pairs of supporting rails in its bottom adapted to receive ice skates in such fashion as to prevent them from being damaged, or otherwise subjected to undesired flexure, abrasion, or strains while being carried. The case is also adapted to receive a plurality of small accessories or the like, and most importantly, is formed at one end with an exterior deep slot which, as in the other forms of the invention, has the capability of receiving the blade of the ice skate, again to facilitate the lacing and unlacing of the boot.